Beyond Resentment
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: - L... el "si hubiera" no existe...- dijo Beyond -B... el "resentimiento" no existe- dijo L. -... ¡Pero ten por seguro que "mas allá de"... si existe- dijeron ambos /-/-/ Pensamientos de L. Lawliet & Beyond Birthday antes y despues de su muerte... Fanfic de 5 capitulos


**-L POV-**

_Que se suponía que hiciera, tenía contado los días, 23 días de vida, 23 días para poder resolver todo los asuntos posibles, y aun así, nunca deje de pensar en él, EL siempre estuvo en mi mente, antes y después de SU muerte, y ahora me pregunto a mí mismo ¿Esto es lo que sintió B cuando estaba encarcelado?_

_Supongo que todos tenemos que morir algún día pero, es natural que el ser humano le tenga miedo a la muerte, es la naturalidad del ser humano, después de todo nadie quiere morir, ¿No es así… Beyond?_

_Cuando llegaste a la Wammy´s House fue como… verme en un espejo, TU eras mi espejo, la verdad nunca me molesto que nos pareciéramos, la verdad es que siempre encontré algo de divertido en que nos pareciéramos, pero, cuando me convertí en L… todo cambio._

_No importaba donde estuviera, no importaba… TÚ siempre me seguiste, me mandabas correos, cartas, todo para que volviera contigo._

_A decir verdad cuando me dijeron que sería el nuevo L, yo también pensaba igual que TU… no quería aceptar ser el remplazo de otro… pero algo me dijo que no sería solo un remplazo si no… serie más y mejor que el…. Al que iba a remplazar… _

_A mi corta edad de 10 años no podía entender bien que era realmente justicia, pero al pasar un par de años, pude comprender que la justicia debe de contratar el mal._

_Pero aun así… yo seguía equivocado, no importaba como lo pensara, no importaba quien me lo explicara mi forma de justicia siempre estuvo errónea…_

_Pero ahora ya es muy tarde para lamentarse… lo hecho esta hecho… y no puedo dejar que mi pasado en el olvido._

_No puedo dejar… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido poder convivir contigo un poco más, no importaba lo que me ocurriera… era divertido… era interesante poder… convivir contigo… _

_Aunque Light Yagami… lleno el espacio durante el tiempo que convivimos juntos… TU… Beyond nunca serás remplazado por nadie… No importa que tan grande sea, no importa que tan chico sea… TÚ… siempre serás mi único… AMIGO._

_Por eso… esta vez… quiero ser yo quien acabe con mi propia vida… En una vida donde no existe mi compañero… en una vida donde no existe Beyond… _

_No vale la pena vivir… con tal resentimiento-_

**-BEYOND POV-**

_L… eras mi mejor amigo… aunque nunca hablamos como verdaderos amigos… siempre te considere uno…_

_Ahora dime… ¡Que se siente morir!... pero claro, aun no mueres… debes de estar disfrutando ser el mejor detective del mundo, verdad._

_Las veces que hablamos no fueron casualidades, pero… aun así… yo te considere un amigo, un hermano… Pero era claro que nuestro destino era ser enemigos… yo seguí intentando todo lo posible por ser el mejor… y TU… como me respondías… claro estaba que nunca quisiste que yo fuera tu sucesor… en cambio TU… elegiste a "__**A" **__¡Sabiendo que él era uno de las pocas personas que YO le hablaba! _

_Eres repugnante __**L… **__No sé cómo pude algún día querer superarte, si tan solo eres la copia de alguien más… _

_Por eso poco a poco deje ese sentimiento de admiración y lo transforme en… obsesión… pero obsesión de superarte… no iba a permitir que TU… L. Lawliet… se burlara de mí._

_Después del, suicidio… ¿Qué hiciste?... ¡NADA!... solo ocultarte o volverte a aparecer… y solo para decirme que yo me convertiría en tu remplazo…_

_Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… ¡No podía soportarlo más!... pero no me arriesgaría a terminar como __**"A"**__… No señor… yo no terminaría igual… YO… vengaría la muerte de __**"A"**_

_Y así… escape de la Wammy´s House… Durante 10 años estuve ideando un plan… una serie de asesinatos… que ni tú podrías resolver… _

_Pero…_

_Fuiste un cobarde… mandaste a una zorra del FBI… para que ella resolviera el caso… No eres más que un insecto… incluso podría llamarte menos que un insecto… pero… _

_Aun así… durante mi encarcelamiento… YO… pensaba… en TI… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiéramos sido enemigos? ¿Si nunca hubiéramos sido detective y asesino? Tal vez todo lo que ocurrió… nunca hubiera pasado… hubiéramos sido amigos… _

_Pero la vida no se vive con resentimiento por lo que hiciste… porque… aunque fui un asesino… nunca... Fui un verdadero asesino… yo solo asesinaba a las persona que estaban a punto de morir…_

_-No vale la pena vivir… con tal resentiminto-_


End file.
